leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Turret
A Turret, also called a Tower, is a heavy fortification that blocks the enemy's minion waves and champions' path to the Nexus. In order for a champion to push forward and continue its assault into the enemies' territory, the champion must destroy these turrets. Charging minions will not be able to pass any further up a lane until the turret closest to them is destroyed. Turrets deal heavy damage to enemy units. Summoner's Rift has 11 turrets per team. Attack Prioritization Turrets will continue to attack their current target until the target dies, leaves attack range, or becomes untargetable due to abilities or items. A turret will prioritize an enemy champion if that champion deals damage to an allied champion who is within the tower's range. Damage dealt can come from any source (pet, aura, item, etc.) in order for a champion to be targeted. Additionally, turrets will target an enemy champion if no other valid target is within range. Turrets will not attack an enemy champion who uses a non-damaging spell (ex. ). A spell or attack that is blocked (by a spell shield or ability effect) and deals no damage will still draw turret aggro. When the current target is lost for whatever reason, the turret will select a new target—whichever of the following, in order, is found in range first: # The closest targetable Trap (ex. ). # The closest enemy Pet (ex. , , , , , , , , or ). # The closest enemy Siege Minion or Super Minion. # The closest enemy Melee Minion. # The closest enemy Caster Minion. # The closest enemy Champion. Turret healing and invulnerability * Inhibitor turrets have 15 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * The Nexus Turrets also have natural health regeneration. However, if inhibitors have been destroyed this far, it would be difficult to "turtle" the match by turret-hugging. * Inner turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until the corresponding Outer turrets are destroyed. Likewise, Inhibitor turrets are invulnerable and untargetable until the corresponding Inner turrets are destroyed, and Nexus turrets are invulnerable and untargetable unless at least one inhibitor is destroyed. Turret Damage * Turrets deal 70% damage to siege minions and super minions Patch 3.5 notes. * Turrets first attacks on champions deal 105% damage Patch 3.5 notes. * Damage is mitigated by your armor - minus the Armor penetration due to the Penetrating Bullets passive. * The Nexus Obelisk deals a flat 1000 damage every 0.5 seconds, ignoring all damage reduction and resistance. * Turrets deal bonus damage to melee and caster minions so that melee minions generally die to 2 tower attack and 1 champion auto attack, and ranged minions die to 1 tower attack and 2 champion auto attacks. Tower passives Turrets have a pseudo-inventory that can be viewed, with each pseudo-item explaining a specific turret mechanic. * Unique Passive - Reinforced Armor: Gains 150 armor and 150 magic resistance when no enemy minions are in range for attack. This reduces the effectiveness of backdooring (pushing without minions) compared to conventional pushing. Pets ( , ), traps ( ), and monsters (a brought around by ) do not deactivate this passive. * +30% armor penetration * Unique Passive - Dodge Piercing: Turret attacks can not be dodged * Unique Passive - Warming Up: Turrets gain 37.5% damage each time they strike a champion (Max 75% bonus damage). * Unique Passive - Heated Up: After the turret is fully heated, consecutive attacks against the same champion deal 25% additional damage (Max 50% bonus damage). Both Warming Up and Heated Up bring a total of 105% damage on the first hit, then 125%, 150%, 175%, 200%, and up to a maximum of 225% on the sixth hit and beyond. If the turret attacks another champion, only Heated Up stacks will be reset, and the damage will stay at 175%. If a non-champion (pet, minion, monster, trap...) is hit, both passives reset and damage returns to 105%. It should be noted that this Warming-Up is not champion-specific, meaning it keeps stacking even when switching between champions. In other words, it resets only when attacking a non-champion (pet, minion or monster). * Unique Passive - True Sight: Can see invisible units within 1000 units. Turrets have 1095 sight range and 775 attack range. Statistics (Summoner's Rift) * Estimated values CertainlyT mentions turret range ** That can be checked only on spectator mode as Nexus Obelisk is untargetable while playing. As mentioned above, the damage dealt is true damage. *** See last point in the chapter below for damage reduction Damaging Turrets * Damage to a turret is based on your base attack damage plus the higher of your bonus attack damage or 40% of your ability powerRelease Notes v1.0.0.99 at LeagueofLegends.com. It is not affected by any kind of armor or magic penetrationlast whisper 40% armor reduction doesn't work on League of Legends community forums Frequently Asked Questions on LoL forums. * Critical strikes will register against turrets, but no bonus damage will be applied. Also the Frenzy Mastery won't be procced. * Outer turrets have 30 damage reduction from champion basic attacks for the first 7 minutes of the game. Abilities that deal bonus damage to turrets * Attack modifiers ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ** ** (only initial blow, not the AoE) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * AoE ** ** Items that deal bonus damage to turrets * * * * Abilities that are affected when attacking the turret These abilities are affected when attacking the turret but do not deal extra damage: * Stacking effect ** ** ** ** ** * Heal ** ** ** Abilities that do not deal bonus damage to turrets * and * * * * * * * * * * It should be noted, however, that some of these abilities reset the champion's autoattack animation, and while the ability itself does not deal bonus damage to the turret, activating it right after an attack will allow for a double strike, taking the turret down faster. Abilities that are not affected when attacking turrets No stacking effect * * * * * * * * No heal * * No proc * }} Rewards for destruction * When an Outer turrets is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains 100 global gold, and 150 gold are split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. No experience is gained. * When an Inner turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains 30 experience, each member of the destroyer's team gains 125 global gold, and 100 gold are split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * When an Inhibitor turret is destroyed, each member of the destroyer's team gains 100 experience and 175 gold. Players participating in the destruction of the turret do not gain additional gold. Last-hitting a turret does not grant bonuses to champions, unless they have a relevant effect: * grants him from 1 to 6 gold. * grants 3 gold. * grants 2 gold. * restores a small amount of health and mana. Notes * Turrets count as terrain. Any abilities that interact with terrain can trigger their effects using them, namely the stuns from and . will also drag him to turrets. * Towers can be shielded by . * Aura effects do not affect turrets. * If a turret is destroyed while a shot is in mid-flight, that shot will not deal any damage. * The 3D models and icons of the Inner, Inhibitor and Nexus turrets are different. Inner and Outer turrets have the same model and icons. Patch history Turret damage gained per hit increased to 37.5% from 25%. * Turrets now finish warning up after 2 hits from 3. * Turrets select targets slightly faster. V4.7: * Fortification buff ** Duration reduced to 7 minutes from 8. ** Damage reduction from champions increased to 30 from 20. ** Now also applies to bottom tower, not just top and mid. V4.1: * Outer turrets no longer gain bonus armor and magic resist for the first eight minutes of the game. * Top and middle lane outer turrets now have 20 damage reduction from champion basic attacks. V3.14: * Outer turrets now grant 100 global gold per player and 150 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inner turrets now grant 125 global gold per player and 100 gold split among the players who participate in destroying the turret. * Inhibitor turrets now grant 175 global gold per player. V3.5: * Turrets now deal 105% damage to champions for the first attack, increased from 94.5% * Turrets now deal 25% additional damage for consecutive attacks on the same champion (max 225%), increased from 20% (max 210%). }} References Category:League of Legends de:Turm es:Torreta fr:Tourelle ru:Turret zh:防御塔